Beautiful Tragedy
by szuniga2015
Summary: Something has happened to Selena will the others be able to handle the outcome of the situation. Love blossoms, tragedy strikes and a pregnancy! Why are Louis and Selena acting so close? Wait, why are Natsume and Selena sleeping together! "OI! Tsuba-nii, don't hold Selena like that!"
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Conflict does not belong to me. Only Javi and Selena belong to me**

* * *

It was an ordinary day when it happened. No one expecting it to happen to someone so good. So innocent. But, I guess anyone could be a victom. This is the story of the woman I loved. The woman that everyone fell in love with. Ours, mine. My sister...

 **. . . September 3rd, 2014 . . .**

"Hey..." Yusuke starts.

"Wheres Selena?" Subaru asks.

Everyone looks around (everyone that's here that is (Which is Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Subaru, Yusuke and Wataru.)).

"I'll call her." Ukyo pulls out his cell as he says this. Everyone is silent, waiting for Selena to pick up.

Ukyo puts down his cell with a frown upon his face. "No answer." Everyone's heart quickens at the sentence of their older brother. "No one panick. Maybe she'll call back." Masaomi says with a calmness that no one else seems to have. After a couple hours went by there was still no call. Now everyone was panicking.

"Where is she?!" Screamed Yusuke.

"Did something bad happen?!" Tsubaki said.

As everyone was growing more frantic by the second Masaomi got a call.

"Hai?... Oh she's there?... Wait, what?... What do you mean she was-... I'll be right there."

"Did you find her?" Kaname asked. Masaomi looked up at everyone, sadness written all over his face. "That was the hospital I work for."

"What did they say?" But it seems that the oldest brother didn't hear Ukyo's question. Masaomi was already heading for the elevator.

"O-oi! Masa-nii!" Yusuke screamed. Everyone pushed their way closer to their older brother. Although Ukyo was the first to get up there, despite being in the back of everyone else. Ukyo put his hand on Masaomi's shoulder to make him stop and face him. And he asked again, "What did the Hospital say?" Without any hesitation Masaomi said. "They found Selena-" But before anyone could exhale a breath of relief Masaomi also said. "She's in bad shape." And with that the brothers got more frantic than before as they made their way to the hospital.

 **. . . At the Hospital . . .**

Masaomi made his way to the front desk of the ER.

"We're here for Selena Asahina-"

"She's our sister!" Ukyo said just in case the nurse was going to ask that question. "Unfortunetly, Selena's condition is too extreme at the moment. I'm afraid that I can't let you all in. Are all of you her brothers?" All the brothers nodded eagerly. "Who's the oldest?" Everyone looked to Masaomi. "Okay, Dr. Asahina if you would please follow me. The rest of you please wait here. There are seats over there in the waiting area."

 **. . . In Selena's room . . .**

The nurse and Masaomi quietly stepped in the poorly lit room. Masaomi stopped, air leaving his lungs at the sight before him. Selena lay unconcious in her bed. Her face was beaten up badly. Tears stained her face. Her lower lip was split and her right eye was swollen shut and already turning purple. There were dark bruises around her neck and along her arms down to her wrists. On her left cheek was a hand shaped mark that told him that she was slapped. Hard. Without turning Masaomi asked, "What happened to her?"

"The police got a call saying that there was a girl unconcious in the alley. They said that she looked pretty bad. When the police got to her she kept screaming. The police couldnt get close to her. They were like that for an hour so when the ambulance got there they had to sedate her so that she was no threat to herself or others." It was silent for a couple of moments before the nurse spoke up again. "Uhm, we did some tests on her. They're what we feared. But just to make sure, we're going to keep her for a couple days so she can recover." Masaomi didn't ask what kinds of test because he was a doctor that ran those same tests. "Selena was rapped. You should bring her in for a check up in three weeks." Masaomi turned at this. Confusion on his face. "Why?"

"The predator didn't use a condom." And with that, she left the room. Leaving Masaomi and a sleeping victom.

 **. . . In the waiting room . . .**

While Masaomi was with Selena, Ukyo called the other brothers to inform them about the situation. Not minutes later the waiting room was filled with Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yuuske, Fuuto, Rintarou and Miwa. They were all waiting in silence for Masaomi to arrive and tell them the news. Ukyo, Rintarou and Miwa sitting together drinking coffee. Kaname silently praying for Selena's well-being. Hikaru looking out the window. Tsubaki sitting forward, elbows on knees while his leg quickly bounces on its own. Azusa next to him with his leg over the other and his foot quickly shaking as well. Louis, staring down the hall that Masaomi disappeared to. Subaru, twiddling his thumbs. Iori, staring into space. Yuusuke, pacing back and forth. Fuuto, glaring down at his hands. As for Wataru, he was sent to go stay with his friends for it was getting late.

"Yusuke stop pacing, You'll make a hole in the floor." Kaname said. Yusuke ignored him, he was too busy thinking of all the possible things that could have happened. "Yusuke." Kaname tried again. Still, Yusuke ignored him. Not that he did it on purpose it's just that he couldn't hear him over his own thoughts. A hand was put on Yusuke's shoulder. The red haired boy looked up to see it was his step-father with a small smile on his face. "It's going to be alright Yusuke. She's safe now." Yusuke looked at the older man with worry in his eyes, but he sat down not wanting to disrespect the man.

Minutes later Masaomi appeared and everyone looked to him eagerly. Wanting, but not wanting to know the news. They could already tell it wasn't good from the look of the light haired man's face. Rintarou was the first to go up to Masaomi. "What happened to Selena?" A crack in his voice escaped through. At this, everyone stood up waiting for that dreaded news. Hesitantly, Masaomi answered, "Selena was... Rapped." Gasps could be heard throughout the room. A cry was let out by both of the parents. "You should go see her Rintarou, but be prepared for the sight you are about to see..." Without a glance back Rintarou and Miwa quickly left to see Selena. That night the brothers mourned for their little sister.

 **. . . The next day . . .**

 **(September 4th, 2014)**

Selena woke up to the sound of a heart moniter.

"Whe-where am i?" She thought. As her vision started to clear up, she looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was that the room was painted white and that there were huge windows. Huge enough for someone to spy through. Fear crawled it's way into Selena's mind as she thought of someone trying to spy on her from outside the windows. "Selena don't be stupid. You're in a hospital. No one is going to spy on you." But even as she thought that the fear did not go away. To distract herself, Selena looked around the room once more. She gasped when she found that someone was slumped in a chair across from her bed. "Papa?" The said man woke up at the small, yet now broken, voice. "Selena... How are you feeling?" Rintarou asked as he made his way over to the bed. "E-everything hurts Papa." Selena said in that small voice again. It was at this moment that Rintarou started hating the person who did this to his precoius daughter. He's not the only one who thinks that.

"You went through a terrible thing yesterday, so your body is in a lot of pain. And it will be in a lot of pain for a couple days. I'll get the Doctor so he can give you some medicine okay?" Selena nodded, finding herself not being able to talk as much. A couple minutes later, a nurse came in with a syringe. Not even before the nurse left, Selena's eyes felt heavy. Then, suddenly, the world went black.

Selena woke again but this time she found new faces staring down at her. "Wa-" Darn, it hurts to talk. "Mmm..." Selena hummed as she brough a hand up to her throat. "Onee-chan are you feeling better today?" Wataru asked. Selena gave him a smile and nodded her head as to not make the child worried. "Yay!" Wataru jumped and hugged Selena as tightly as he could. Although it wasn't shown on Selena's face, her body screamed in agony from the hug. Her ribcage screaming from the contact. Her nerves sending wave after wave of pain all over her body.

"Wataru, don't touch Selena right now. She's in a lot of pain." Selena could hear Masaomi's voice but she couldn't get her eyes to open. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and then she started to cry more for she didn't want Wataru to see. Or anyone to see for that matter. "Here Selena. This will make the pain go away." And with that, her world went black again...

The next time Selena woke up she was in a different room. This room was painted white and had the same big windows, but it looked like she was higher. Also, the room looked like it was bigger. It took most of Selena's energy to move her head a fraction to the side. What she could see was many yellow flowers and get well cards and a huge stuffed teddy bear with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. Selena felt sadden and anger and wanted to cut that ribbon up into pieces. She didn't like that the ribbon was around the poor teddy bear's neck. Then, Selena's world went black. Again...

 **. . . Three days later . . .**

 **(September 7th, 2014)**

"What do you mean they can't find the guy who did it?!" Screamed Yusuke.

"Calm down Yusuke, or you'll wake up Selena." Today was the day that Selena was released and she could go home. Although she was asleep. But that was to be expected from all the pain medication she was on. Right now they were on they're way home. 'They're' as in Yusuke, Kaname, Louis and Iori. Yusuke looked at Selena's sleeping form in the back. She sat between Louis and Iori. The red haired boy felt anger weld up inside him like a growing fire. "They need to find the guy that did this." He said in a huff.

"I don't think it's that easy Yusuke." Kaname said, feeling that same anger. "I thought they already caught the guy?" Said Iori as he brushed a stray hair away from Selena's face. The sleeping girl stirred but did not wake. "Yea, but the police don't think it's him." Replied Kaname. "Why not?" Asked Louis. "They said that the guy who's in custody came in and admitted to raping Selena. 'He looked guilty', the cops said. But no predator comes to the police willingly minutes after their victom is put in the ER. They also said that there was no DNA found in or on Selena. No prints."

"So the guy that did it cleaned up the mess real good as to not get caught. But they're still searching?" Louis asked, hope in his voice. Kaname replied with a 'Yes".

"Well if they don't find the guy responsible for doing this to Selena, I'll find him myself." Yusuke declared.

"Yusuke, don't go out looking for trouble. We don't know what kind of guy this is. From the sound of it, he sounds really smart, and from what he did to Selena it looks like he's pretty strong. You won't stand a chance. It's best to let the cops find him." With that, Yusuke quieted down and gave another look back at the sleeping girl that he loved so much...

 **. . . In Selena's room . . .**

Selena tried to escape. From what? She didn't know. She used all of her strength but whoever had her was stronger. She tried to get a look at his face but whoever had her kept her from looking. Then she felt it. That pain between her legs. She screamed and screamed for help but no one came. The man fondled her in places she was never touched before. Selena tried getting away but the more she moved the tighter his hold on her got. It was so tight that she was sure her ribs broke. She tried to scream. to get away, to kick him, anything. Nothing worked. The man kicked and punched Selena to make her stop moving. After one last blow to the head Selena's vision was blackening. Before everything went dark she smelled alcohol.

 _I don't want to die..._

 **. . . On the fifth floor . . .**

Sitting on the couch was Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname and Ukyo. Masaomi was reading a medical book. Ukyo was reading about one of his new cases. Tsubaki and Azusa were reading their new script they got from their manager. Leaving Kaname to quietly watch a show about nature. On the table was a baby monitor for Selena. Right after Masaomi left the Hospital, he went out and bought a baby monitor for when Selena came home. They would go quiet when they heard her shift or move or stop breathing. After a couple of days they got used to the sounds. Today they were hearing murmurs and noises coming from Selena. Then, it got quiet. No one thought anything of it. Until...

"AAAAAhhhhhhhh!" Tsubaki jumped so high he fell off the couch. The rest flinched from the high pitched screaming. Masaomi and Kaname were the first ones in the elevator and the first ones to arrive at Selena's room. Without knocking or ringing the doorbell they burst into her room finding Selena thrashing and kicking making herself hot with a fever. Masaomi went to the syringe whilst Kaname proceeded to hold Selena down. All the while Selena screamed for Kaname to get off her. After the medicine was put in and it ran through her veins Selena began to calm down and opened her eyes. She saw Masaomi and Kaname with worried expressions on their faces. With one last tear to roll down her face, Selena's world went black again...

 **. . . A week later . . .**

 **(September 14th, 2014)**

"Is Selena doing any better?"

"She's been having more night terrors lately."

"Kaname and Masaomi have been there by her side 24/7 in case she wakes up screaming again."

"When will onee-chan get better?"

"She's recovering."

"Although the recovery is slower than we thought..."

"Wait, I don't hear Selena." Everyone grew silent, listening for the little noises on the baby monitor. Seconds seemed like decades with no noise. Finally Masaomi said, "I'll go check on her."

"Masaomi you should rest. You haven't slept in days. I'll go check on her." Kaname said getting up. "I think you got less sleep than me Kaname. I think you should rest."

"I think you both should rest. You two are of no help to Selena if you're both sleep deprived." Ukyo said coming out of the kitchen. "Then who should go check on Selena?" Kaname asked. Masaomi sat down, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. But before anyone could say anything a noise came from the monitor. Everyone's face paled as they knew that sound all too well. "She's vomiting." With that Masaomi and Kaname ran up the stairs, with everyone following behind them (Ukyo with a bucket), not even bothering taking the elevator.

Once they arrived at Selena's room they saw their precious loved one hunched over the side of her bed losing the contents that was left in her stomach. There wasn't much. Selena's body was force to heave out what wasn't there. Masaomi quickly went to Selena's side holding back her hair and rubbing her back while Ukyo gave her the bucket. After a few more empty heaves Selena calmed down. Everyone stared with saddened eyes. They hated to see Selena like this. Ukyo went to get a rag to clean up the mess while Kaname carried Selena to the bathroom. Giving him a tired, questioning look Kaname said, "So that you can clean up. Your clothes are dirtied and I'm sure you would like to get that taste out of your mouth." Having no strength left in her, Selena let her head roll back onto Kaname's shoulder and her eyes shut. And once again, her world met with darkness...

 **. . . Another week gone by . . .**

 **(September 21st, 2014)**

A noise erupted from the little machine sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"She's puking again." Tsubaki said, his voice full of sadness.

"She has the bucket with her." Ukyo stated, the same sadness filling his voice.

"How long is this going to keep up?" Iori asked.

"The nurse said to bring her back in three weeks to get her a check up. But, I'm thinking to just take her to the ER again." Masaomi said.

"Why does onee-chan keep throwing up?" All the brothers looked to Masaomi, looking for answers.

"I have a few ideas as to why, but I don't have the right equipment here. Hence, going to the ER." Everyone was silent again before Masaomi spoke. "Ukyo, get Selena ready please?" Ukyo then left, not before saying a quick 'Hai'.

A few moments later Ukyo appeared with a very pale, very skinny, Selena. Her face was sunken in and her arms and legs were showing bones from the sudden weight loss. Her hair had lost it's shine along with her beautiful blue eyes and personality. Before they even got to the stairs the petite girl was already tired and worn out. Kaname noticed and walked up the stairs to carry her. Masaomi following behind them. The rest stayed home, trying to act like everything was normal but couldn't seem to do it.

Two hours later Masaomi entered the living room (occupied by Hikaru, Yusuke, Subaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Louis and Ukyo in the kitchen) without Kaname.

"Where's Kana-nii?" Asked Yusuke, who retured home an hour ago. Masaomi tiredly sat down on the couch before queitly saying, "He went to go put Selena to bed." Just as he finished, a very angry Kaname came down the stairs and sat with a 'humph'.

"Kaname?" Hikaru said with a raised brow.

"What's wrong?" Iori asked. With that Kaname gave a hard glare towards Masaomi. "Ask you dear oldest brother." Masaomi sighed while the others looked at him questionetly. "You're still mad-"

"Of course I'm mad! You're letting her keep that-that thing!" Kaname exploded, steam practically visible now.

"Selena said she wanted to keep-"

"That's not her choice!"

"It is her choice."

"It isn't!"

"She's of age."

"What is going on?" Ukyo came in at this time, irritated from the shouting.

"Kaname is upset-"

"Believe me brother I'm more than upset. I'm _vivd_." Kaname sent a cold glare at Masaomi's direction as he hissed out his sentence.

"Kaname, if you keep shouting you'll wake up Selena. Now, what's got you so upset?" Kaname sat back down, not saying a word but still glaring at his older brother. Masaomi sighed and said, "Selena's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Kaname's mad that I agreed to letting her keep the baby."

"Why would you agree to that?!" Tsubaki and Yusuke barked.

"It's Selena's body. Therefor, her choice."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Azusa, Iori and Louis agreeing.

"You would think Masaomi being the oldest brother would make the right decision and have that thing aborted-"

"NO!"

Everyone looked towards the top of the stairs. What they saw shocked them to no end. There stood Selena, clutching her chest tightly like she could keep the air that she couldn't seem to breathe in, there. Her knees wobbling from the effort of keeping her small body up. Her face somewhat flushed from exhaustion. She continued, although slowly and carefuly, down the stairs. One step at a time. "Please..." In that small voice of hers. "Please... Don't take... My... Baby... Away."

"Selena!"

"What are you doing down here?!"

"You're suppossed to be resting!"

But none were heard as Selena made her way over to Kaname. The closer she got, the closer she was to fainting. Finally with a huff she collasped onto the ground, her hands clutching the fabric of Kaname's pants on his thighs. With a quick, deep breath, Selena looked up, asking-no, pleading with all her might. Hoping for Kaname to understand her wish. "Kaname..." The blonde haired man was taken back by the use of his name. "I want to keep this baby." Kaname sat silently for a couple seconds before saying, "But Selena that baby is-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Now everyone was taken back by the sudden outburst of the usually quiet girl. Selena tried to catch her breath but realized that no matter how long she took her lungs still screamed for more oxygen. She layed her head on the older man's knees and wept. "This baby has done nothing but try to live. It wasn't the baby's fault for what happened to me. The baby wasn't even ALIVE when that happened..." Taking a few moments to get her barings she added, "I am not going to MURDER someone that is obviously a silver linning sent from the Heavens." She looked up to Kaname again, but this time heat gathered in her eyes. "So DON'T ask me to!" Stunned from the bluntness Kaname looked down to the crying girl clutching onto his legs for dear life. Just like the baby. He thought but quickly shook away the thought. "If not abortion, then at least put it up for adoption."

"This child is a HUMAN. BEING. Not an object with no importance. So please restrain yourself from calling my child an 'it'." Kaname gulped, as did everyone else, from the hard tone in her voice. "Selena, you're only just a child yourself..." Hikaru said. His voice seeming to boom throughout the now silent room. "Even so, I will not give this baby up."

"Chii-chan." Selena looked up, hope in her eyes as she looked over to Louis. She stretched her arms towards the white-haired man as he came over and knelt down beside her. Louis gathered the lithe girl in his arms. She's lighter now... And hugged her to his chest. "Louis agrees with me right?" Again, hope filled her eyes. It was a couple momemts before Louis could even answer. "Chii-chan, we're only thinking of what is best for you..."

"But what about what is best for the baby?" Everyone stopped then, just now thinking of the baby being an actual person. "I can feel him. This baby inside of me, and he is full of life. I can feel he doesn't want to die. And I will NOT give up someone so small and precious into this cruel world. Who's gonna teach him from right or wrong?" At this Tsubaki stepped up beside Selena. "I'm sure someone will-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tsubaki stopped, showing the sadness that he felt from being yelled at by his loved one before he continued. "Of course I understand-"

"Chigau!" Tsubaki was frustered now as Selena got herself down from Louis and stood chest-to-chest with him. Frusterated that Selena was not understanding the situation she was going to put herself in. With a huff he continued, "Selena-"

"No! You don't understand! To feel like you're unwanted by the people who had you. To feel you have done something wrong that made you lose your true home. To question yourself over and over 'Why don't they love me?'" Selena grabbed Tsubaki's shirt, her knuckles turning white. "You can't make me. You can't do this to me..." Selena inclined her neck so she could get a better look at Tsubaki, tears streaming down her face. "I can't, WON'T do it!" Tsubaki frowned, eyes burning with tears as he looked down at the love of his life. Anger building up inside him that she WANTS to carry and raise another man's baby that wasn't his.

"If this is what you want... Then I'll support Chii-chan's decision..." Selena turned to look at Louis with a smile so big and full of joy. All the brothers in the room could feel their heart skip a beat from the look on the girls face. Happy that she was able to smile like once before again. They all decided that they will support her just to see her smile like that again. "I agree too." Selena turned her head and smiled wider.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me as well."

Selena looked all around her as she said, "Louis, Iori, Hikari, Ukyo, Azusa." The only ones that she wasn't getting support from were Tsubaki, Subaru, Yusuke and Kaname. Masaomi was the first one to respect her decision. Selena's smile faltered just a little as she looked at the four. Finally, Kaname sighed and walked over to the blue-eyed girl. "Is this what you really want?"

"Hai..."

 **(A moments pause)**

"Then, I guess I have no choice but to go with your decision." Selena smiled as she said, "Kaname!"

"Ooph!" Kaname let out as Selena jumped onto him with all her strength, knocking both of them onto the floor and the wind out of him. "I guess if that's what Selena wants, then, I'm in too."

"Count me in."

"Yay! Group hug!" Tsubaki said as he lifted Selena into his arms and held her close to him. Selena and everyone else blushed from the contact, but for different reasons. "Oi! Tsuba-nii. Don't hold Selena like that!" Yusuke declared. A mad blush forming on his face. "Now that everyone is on the same page, we should really get something in your stomach." Selena was led into the kitchen by Ukyo and Louis. Yusuke, Subaru, Tsubaki, Azusa and Iori following suit. Kaname, Masaomi and Hikaru stayed behind. "Well, not everyone is on the same page." Kaname and Hikaru looked over to Masaomi as he spoke. "The rest still don't know." Hikaru smiled in a knowing fact as he said, "I wonder how they'll react?"

"Maybe we should keep this a secret?" Kaname suggested.

"I think they'll know something is up in about 9 months when the baby is born." Masaomi replied. Hikaru tried to contain in his laughter but failed. "Could you imagine the look on their faces if that were to happen." He paused before he continued, "We'll let them find out on their own."

 **(A moments pause)**

"I'll go call Rintarou and Momma." Masaomi said as he gave in to pressure.

 **. . . Another week gone by . . .**

 **(** **September 28th, 2014)**

"Selena!" Said girl turned to see Masaomi coming down the stairs along with Futo as she was eating. Sitting with her was Natsume, Wataru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke and Ukyo. Louis sitting right next to her. Ever since that night, Louis has been sticking close to Selena, the others not liking it one bit, even cut back on his hours at work so that he could keep more of an eye on her. "Masaomi-san. Futu-kun." Selena said with happiness. In Masaomi's hand was a huge bottle of pills. "Here." Selena curiously took the bottle and looked at it. There, in big letters, was her name. "Eh? What are these for?"

"They're prenatle(?) vitamens."

"Eh? I thought those were for women expecting?" Natsume said looking at the two. Tsubaki and Azusa gave each other a look that confused Natsume even more. "Well, you see..." Selena began but couldn't find it in her to continue. Masaomi stepped in with a smile on his face. "Selena's pregnant." The room got silent, as everyone expected. Natsume dropped his spoon in the process as he stared at Selena. Trying to contain his anger he asked slowly, "Is it...?"

"Yes." Selena answered, a smile forming on her lips. "How could you be happy about this!?" Futo exploded. "You've been rapped and now you're keeping something that was made from that?!"

"Futo-" Selena stopped Tsubaki and walked over to the idol, putting her hand on his shoulder. Futo shook it off but that didn't faze Selena. Instead she took his hand in hers and cupped his cheek. "This baby isn't that man who... rapped me. This baby didn't exist at the time, so therefor, he did nothing wrong to me."

"He?" Louis looked over to Natsume and explained, "Selena thinks the baby is a boy." Selena looked back with a smile. "I don't think. I know he's a boy. And he's going to be beautiful." She said turning her head back to the twelfth son. "Futo." The boy's heart raced when he heard the girl he loved say his name in such an intimint matter. "Please, don't hate this baby. He's done nothing wrong."

"She said that since we're letting her keep Tsubaki Jr. here she's gonna make more Mexican food!"

"Tsubaki, that's not his name."

"Eh? But it's a good name, and it's catchy."

"Mou~ you're hopeless."

As Tsubaki and Azusa talked in the background about what the baby's name is going to be, Futo looked Selena over. Drinking in every detail. Now that he looks closer, she does have a sort of glow to her. Like a halo of white surrounding her. Her eyes are brighter, way brighter from the hallow, emptiness they were before. And her dark, beautiful, brown curly hair has more shine and more volume. Her dark, tan, creamy skin litterally was the source of all the glowing that was coming from her. No imperfections or marks on her skin. It seems that now that shes pregnant, Selena's more beautiful than she ever was before. Like an Angel. Or a Goddess...

Futo narrowed his eyes and pulled Selena closer so that they were chest-to-chest. "Oi!" Yusuke yelled. Tsubaki and Azusa narrowed their eyes. "I'll go along with this." Selena smiled. "But." Futo continued. "You have to do everything I say."

"Futo, stop teasing Selena. She's been through enough lately." Ukyo said. Futo let go of Selena but kept her her hand in his. Selena, nontheless, was smiling so big it brightened up the whole room. Everyone couldn't seem to catch their breath as they took in the beauty of Selena. The said girl looked over at Natsume, quirking up a perfect dark eyebrow. Natsume put his head down for a moment before looking back up with a small smile, his eyes closed as he said, "If this is what you want-" But before he could finish Selena ran over and engulfed Natsume in a hug, bringing, yet agin, both people onto the floor. Chair and all.

"Ooph!"

"Oi!"

"Selena!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Chii-chan!"

"Mataku."

"Again?"

"How did I even end up down here?!" Futo yelled from his position on the floor. Him and Natsume being held down and hugged tightly by Selena.

Natsume was blushing as Selena was ontop of him, her hugging as tightly as she could. He could actually feel the warmth in her belly from the little one. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Almost like a drum. "Chii-chan, be careful." Louis said as he picked up Selena. Selena blushed as she was scolded. "Chii-chan, remember, you have to be careful with Jii-chan." Everyone looked at one another as they said 'Jii-chan'?

"Gomen ne, Louis-san." Selena said as she blushed madly causing all the boys, save Louis, to blush as well. Louis smiled and kissed Selena's forhead making everyone squint with anger at Louis. " Ne~ Selena." Tsubaki said, hoping to break the two apart. "You're ice cream is melting." This snapped Selena out of her daze as she made her way over to her... Dessert?

"What is that?" Futo asked, staring at the strange looking treat. "This is a mango ice with chile on it. It's really good!" Futo sent a questioned stare at his older brothers as they all were eating the same thing. "She asked for it right before you guys came in. We had to call Rintarou to ask what she was talking about, then he told Ukyo how to make it." Tsubaki explained.

"It's good!" Wataru and Yusuke yelled. Natsume, Azusa, Tsubaki and Louis nodded their heads in agreement.

"Want a taste?" Selena asked as she held up a spoon to Futo's face. "Ah~" Said Selena, as she got closer and closer to the blushing boy's mouth. The cold spice and sweet touched his tongue. The two mashed together creating this whole new world of flavor he never knew existed. After a moment of savoring the taste, Futo looked away making Selena's brows furrow in question. "It's good..." Selena's face lit up as she turned toward the kitchen. "Ukyo-san-"

"Hai hai." Ukyo said, hearing the whole thing and getting ready to make more mango ice with chile. "Make two, please." Masaomi said, getting a 'Hai" from Ukyo. Everyone laughed and started to eat their ice cream before it melted completely. All was fine until, "Hey... Does Rintarou know?" Masaomi looked over to Natsume, a smile forming on his face.

"Daijobu, daijobu." Azusa said, looking over.

"Pappa and Miwa-san know already."

"Eh? When did they find out?" Natsume asked, a little upset that they found out before he did.

"Masaomi called them 3 weeks ago." Louis said. Masaomi smiled and said, "I couldn't handle the pressure of the rest of us knowing before them." This caught Natsume by surprise as he asked again. "Who else knows?"

"Well, I was the first to figure it out and then I took her to the ER to confirm my suspicion." Masaomi said.

"Kaname went along with Masaomi since Selena was so weak and could barely stand, let alone walking." Stated Ukyo. It got silent as everyone remembered how the small girl was almost a month ago. Louis was the one who continued as Futo, Masaomi and Ukyo sat down eating their ice treat. "Masaomi came home after a couple of hours. Kaname was upset when he showed up."

"All of us got curious so we-"

"All fo use?" Natsume questioned.

"Etto, Ukyo-san, Hikaru-san, Iori-san, Subaru-san, Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san, Louis-san and Yusuke-kun." Selena replied. Now Natsume was more upset than before. He was the last one to know, along with Wataru and Futo. "Eh~? So we were the only three that didn't know?" Futo whinned.

"Gomen ne, Futo-kun." Futo ignored Selena and went back to eating his ice. Natsume turned over to Masaomi and asked, "How did the rest react?" Masaomi gave out a little exhale of stress before answering. "They were mad that I agreed to let Selena keep the baby, save Ukyo. Ukyo didn't really react as much as the others did." Natsume and the rest nodded their heads in understanding. "They were against the idea until Selena came down and convinced everyone that she was already in love with the baby and that it wasn't the baby's fault for what happened to her." Everyone looked over to the girl who was happily eating her dessert while her hand was absentmindly resting on her stomach. A feeling of pure happiness and joy went through everyone as they looked at Selena. Noticing everyone's stares, Selena looked up, not realizng the little mango ice and chile close to her mouth. "N-nani?" She asked. The room was filled with chuckles at the cutness of the petite, yet now curvy, girl. Selena's brows furrowed in annoyance, more confusion, and she turned to look at Louis. Louis was ready with a napkin in hand and a smill playing on his lips. "Chii-chan. You got ice on your face." At this, Selena gasped and was trying to cover her face but Louis wasn't having any of that as he took his napkin and wiped Selena's mouth. "Louis-san~" Selena whinned. "Daijobu, just hold still."

"Demo~" Everyone looked to Louis in jealousy and curiousity at how close he was with Selena. Natsume was the curious one of all. "It's usually Masa-nii and Kana-nii who act like this with Selena." Yusuke said in the silence. Natsume and Futo gave curious looks. "But, ever since we found out that Selena is pregnant Louis has been especially close to her."

"So close that he even cut back on work hours and told Selena that if she has morning sickness or cravings to call him. No matter what time it is." Azusa gave a sad smill at Tsubaki's statement.

"Hai." Louis said, as he let go of Selena's face now that it was clean. "In fact Selena was craving for mango ice and chile and Louis was the first one she told." Azusa said. Natsume looked over at Selena and gave her a smile when she looked back. "You can call me too." At this, Selena gave Natsume a curious look. Natsume just blushed but continued. "For your cravings. It doesn't matter what time it is. Early or late, whenever you have a craving I'll take you out or get it and bring it here for you. Even if it's another Ice treat I'll look it up on how to make it for you." Glares were given to the orange-haired man as he kept talking. Selena just stared at him for a moment before getting up and moving Natsume's hair to the side to peck him on his forehead. Everyone gasped at the sudden action. Natsume's heart pumped so fast he was sure it was going to pump right out of his chest. Selena, done kissing, bent down to Natsume's face and said in a low, sexy voice, "Arigato, Natsume." Steam rolled off of Natsume as he blushed from the intimancy.

"Ne, ne! Same goes for me too Selena!"

"Me too!"

"Me as well!"

"Hai, hai. Arigato Yusuke-kun, Tsubaki-san, Futo-kun."

"The same could be said for both Ukyo and me." Masaomi said as he took another bite of his ice. Selena turned around, happier than ever for the moment. "Arigato!"

 **. . . Two months later . . .**

 **(November 8th, 2014)**

 **(Morning Sickness)**  
Selena was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when a smell hit her nose. "Ano, Ukyo-san?" Ukyo turned around, a smile playing his lips. "Ah, Selena! Just in time! Sit down I'll make you a plate." At the table already eating was Kaname, Yusuke, Iori, Subaru, Tsubaki and Azusa. On their plate was stuffed pepper, and cream of mushroom soup. Before she could say no, Selena ran out the room holding her hand over her mouth. Just then, Masaomi walked in. Almost bumping into Selena. He looked at his brothers questionetly and asked, "What's wrong with Selena?" The brothers looked at each other hoping that someone knew the answer. "I think stuffed peppers and cream of mushroom soup make Selena sick." Ukyo explained.

"I'll go check on her." Kaname said. Masaomi stopped him with a smile. "Kaname, you smell like stuffed peppers. I think you'll just make Selena more sick." With that, Masaomi left, leaving a stunned Kaname and his brothers snickering at him. . .

 **. . . Three months later . . .**

 **(February 5th, 2015)**

 **(Finally Showing)**

Selena looked in the mirror, unpleased and moaned. "Chii-chan, what's wrong?" Juli said, staring at Selena curiously. "Juli, I don't fit my clothes anymore. My chest and stomach are too big. No matter what I wear you can tell they're both bigger. Everyone is gonna know I'm fat."

"Chii, you're not fat, you're beautiful." Selena turned around with a smile on her face. "Juli." A moment passed between the two as they stared at each other before Juli added, "You're also pregnant." Selena sweat dropped and looked back at the mirror. With one last sigh, Selena left her room, Juli on her shoulder. When she arrived on the fifth floor for dinner, the scent of arroz and carne hit Selena's nose. Thank goodness it isn't stuffed peppers or that soup. The pregnant girl thought with relief. As she made her way to the dinning room she could see that everyone was here for once. She was so happy that she forgot about how she looked. "Minna-san!" Everyone looked over to the girl, but once their eyes landed on her, their faces heated up. _Big_. Is what everyone thought. Selena was wearing a tight, tighter now because of her noticable milk-filled breasts, maroon tank top. Yoga pants, were also tight because her butt got bigger too, that were bought from Pink. A long cardagin that was tan and had maroon strips on the arms. The cardagin only brought attention to her figure, butt and breasts more. And black UGGs that she only wore inside the house.

Her face and hair were different from usual too since Selena felt the need that she had to make herself look beautiufl now that she felt ugly. Her long, dark brown, curly hair was now held back in a loose ponytail. A few stray strands surrounding her face. She had on some makeup, but not too heavy. Her lips were painted with pink, naked lipstick bringing attention to her full, bottom lip that made the guys want to bite and suck on. Her dark, tank skin looked so smooth. The blush she put on made her cheek bones bigger and stich out. Her eye makeup bringing out her beautiful, dark blue eyes with the hints of silver in them. Dark brown, smokey eye shadow, black eye liner on her water line. Black water eyeliner on her eyelid making point up at the ends of her eyes. Her eyebrows colored in dark brown. Everything about her was perfect. So perfect that it gave all the guys tents in their pants. Except for Wataru who ran up to Selena right away. Wataru hugged the girl but realized that her stomach was as big as a melon now.

"Wah~ Onee-chan! The baby is getting so big!" Wataru exclaimed. Selena looked down and patted the little boys head, combing her fngers through his locks. "He is, isn't he?" She said, smiling brightly. That pregnancy glow was really starting to get to the Asahina brothers. Although, some were better at hiding it than the others. "So, you found out the sex of the baby?" Ukyo asked as he carefully led Selena to her seat that was in between Louis and Iori. Setting her down so carefully like she were made of glass. Selena sat with such grace it took everyones breath away. "I did. Today actually. I was so happy." Selena looked around the table with a playful smile and said, "I told you I knew he was a boy." Also playfully.

"Who went with you?" Wataru asked as he tried to sit on Selena's lap but couldn't quite get on. Selena picked the little boy up and set him on her lap and combed her fingers through his head once more. A smile appeared on the boy's face, and jealousy appeared on everyone elses face. "Masaomi-san took me this morning. On the way there we discussed the sex of the baby. Masaomi-san said it was a girl and I said it was a boy. Of course the baby turned out to be a boy just like I said and Masaomi-san had Ukyo-san make ice mango with chile for a prize." Masaomi, Ukyo and Selena smiled from today's earlier events.

"Mah. I guess the baby's a boy then."

"I was really hoping it was a girl."

"Pay up, it's a boy."

"Eh?" At this Selena looked over to Tsubaki and Hikaru getting money from Natsume, Yusuke and Subaru. She smiled at their little game and shook her head, rolling her eyes as well. "I can't believe they actually bet on the baby. Mou~" Juli said stating how upset he was. "It can't be helped." Selena said silently. "Ah, that reminds me." Louis said cutting the boys off fromt they're little betting game. "Chii-chan, what are you gonna name Jii-chan?" Everyone starred at Selena expactantly, silently hoping that Selena would name the baby after one of them. Selena looked down at her plate and then back to Lous." I was thinking, since you keep calling him Jii-chan that the name should start with a 'J'."

"Javi!" Wataru shouted from Selena's lap. The girl looked down, quirking her perfect brow as she said, "Javi?" Wataru eagerly nodded his head, slightly bouncing up and down. "Wataru, don't jump on Selena like that. You'll hurt the baby." Masaomi said but went unnoticed by the excited boy. "Hai, Javi! I thought that since you're Mexican, he's going to be Mexican too! I looked up Mexican names with Masa-nii and saw Javi!" Selena thought about the name, sounding so unfamiliar to her as she has never heard that name before. "Javi...? You mean Javi?"

"Havi?" Everyone questioned. Selena shook her head. "Not 'Havi', 'Javi'. It's shortened for 'Javier'. In Mexico they pronounce their 'J's with an 'H' sound." The girl thought about the name more. Moments passed and she still said nothing. "Chii?" Juli questioned with a hint of worry in his voice. "Ah!" Suddenly, Selena let out a startled gasp.

"Selena!"

"Imouto-chan!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Chii-chan!"

"Nee-san!"

Everyone got out of their chairs, scared that something was wrong. Until Selena looked down at Wataru and said, " I like it. Javier. That's his name." Sighs of relief filled the room and mumurs could be heard around the table.

"Mataku."

"Don't scare us like that baka, onee-san."

"Mou~"

"Gomen ne, minna-san." Selena apologized as she sweat dropped once more that night. Now, the girl was lost in thought again before saying, " Javier Abraham Scott Asahina Hinita Zuniga. That's his full name."

"Why so many names?" Hikaru asked. Selena then explained that it was normal for a Mexican to have so many names. Whilst everyone conversed and thought about the baby's name, and Wataru was led back to his seat with Masaomi, Selena then felt something. "Ah." She gasped.

"Chii?"

"Chii-chan?" Louis and Juli said at the same time, worry back in their voices. At this time Selena grabbed the nearest hands, which were Iori and Louis, and placed them on her stomach. All eyes were on those three now. Silence filling the room. Iori and Louis's eyes widended at what they felt. "What's wrong?" Masaomi asked. Louis looked over to all of his brothers, the biggest smile he's ever made on his face. "The baby's kicking." Excitment was heard around the room. Wataru made his way to Selena once more, moving Iori and Louis's hands out of the way. "I wanna feel! I wanna feel!" Selena placed Wataru's hands on her stomach. After a moment, the boy's face saddened as he looked up to his big sister and said, "He's not kicking."

"Javi." Selena replied, calling out to her unborn son. Then, Wataru felt a big kick and he smiled.

"Javi!" He called out.

Another kick.

"Javi!"

Another kick.

"Jav-"

"Wataru, that's enough. I'm sure the kicks are hurting Selena now." At this Selena waved her hand and said, "It doesn't hurt. It's just a new feeling, like when he is constantly moving in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep. When he stretches, that's when it hurts."

"I wanna feel!" Tsubaki said.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Minna-san, please be gentle with Chii-chan." Louis exclaimed. Everyone quieted down before Selena said, " Daijobu Louis. I don't mind." Louis looked over at Selena as she said his name. His heart quickening a bit. After dinner everyone sat in the frontroom on the big couch, Selena in the middle. The first to feel her stomach were Masaomi and Ukyo. Happiness and surprise were on their faces. Next, were Kaname and Hikaru. Hikaru kissed Selena's head while Kaname put his ear to her belly. After, were Tsubaki and Azusa. "Javi~" Tsubaki kept on singing earning him a bunch of kicks in a row. Next, was Natsume and Louis. Although, Louis kept calling the baby Jii-chan, he still earned himself kicks. Louis figured that the baby liked being called that by him. After them, was Subaru and Iori. Both of them only called out to the baby once, not wanting to put Selena in any sort of discomfort like the others were doing. Second to last, was Yusuke and Futo. "Sugoi!" Yusuke and Futo called out as they felt another kick. Lastly, was Wataru, repeating "Javi' over and over again earning himself a scolding from Masaomi.

The rest of the night was spent making ice mango with chile and laughing. . .

 **. . . A month later . . .**

 **(March 20th, 2015)**

 **(The heat)**  
Selena was huffing out hot air as she sat down in the frontroom trying to get comfortable. "This heat is killing me." Selena whinned fanning herself. Since it was so hot, Selena was dressed in her favorite tank top. Her stomach and breasts twice as big now. She was wearing her favorite Yoga pants as well, stopping just below the knee. Selena blew away a few hairs in her face that were making her hot. The girl let out a loud moan of annoyance. However, to the person getting off the elevator, the moan was anything BUT annoyance. As Selena was trying to cool herself off, she found arms being wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see, "Tsubaki-san!" The said man grinned that could beat the Cheshire cat. Mischief in his eyes. "Selena why did you make that cute noise earlier?" He asked while Selena was trying to push him off. "Tsubaki~ it's too hot to be like this." Selena moaned/whinned. As she kept squirming the tightness in Tsubaki's pants grew. Suddenly, the weight and heat of Tsubaki was gone. Selena opened her eyes to see that Azusa came to her rescue, along with Natsume Iori, Subaru, Yusuke and Futo.

"Itte Azusa~" Tsubaki whinned holding his head as he got off the floor. Azusa crossed his arms, closing his eyes as he responded, "Pregnant women have more blood flowing through them so they get hot very easily. By the looks of it, Selena is roasting and you were only making the heat worse for her." At the meantion of heat Selena slumped over so that she was laying on her side, arms limply laying infront of her and her feet dangling, and let out a big, long 'Augh'. The hot girl weakly looked up at Azusa and pleaded, "Azusa-san, could we please turn down the heat?" Azusa gave Selena a sad smile. "The heat is already down."

"Well then, can we turn the A/C all the way up?"

"The A/C is already all the way up."

"Augh!" Selena buried her face in the sofa, cushioning her voice as she said, "I'm so hot and uncomfortable! Can't I just have the baby now so it's not so hot?" Everyone smiled at how cute Selena was being. Never actually seeing her act like this. "Chii-chan, Jii-chan doesn't come for another two months yet." Selena felt somone rub her lower back and instantly she felt herself relax. She picked herself up and put all her weight on her elbows, sticking her stomach out so the baby wasn't crushed, and looked behind her. " Demo, Louis-san-"

"Chii-chan." Louis said over Selena earning a pout. "Haiii." With that Selen put her face back into the couch as Louis returned to rubbing her lower back. . .

 **. . . A week later . . .**

 **(March 27th, 2015)**

 **(Cravings)**  
It was a Saturday night. The people who were home were fast asleep. Except for one...

Selena lay in her bed, uncomfortable, hot and hungry. Craving for something spicy. The girl looked over to the clock set on her desk. 12:00, it read. Selena turned over and let out a groan. She put a hand to her stomach, hoping to calm down the forever moving child within her. "Javi, calm down. Momma can't sleep." The expecting mother said, only making the child more restless. "Mou, you're not even born and you're already not listening to me? Sigh..." Selena got up, careful not to wake the sleeping squirrel next to her, and got her phone. _I'm craving_. She thought. _Should I...?_ The girl was debating if she should really take up the boy's offer.

 _It doesn't matter what time it is, I'll take you out or pick you up whatever it is your craving..._

His voice said in her head. I know that, but do they really have what I'm craving? Taking one last moment to hesitate, Selena then decided to give him a call...

Somewhere, a phone was going off. It took a couple seconds for the man to hear, but he groggily woke up and searched for the dreaded electronic. "Mushi mushi?" The man croaked."

"Natsume-san?" Upon hearing that sweet, small, feminine voice, the man woke up. "Selena? What's wrong? Are you going into labor?!" The woman chuckled at how fast Natsume was speaking considering he just woke up. "No, no. I'm not going into labor." Natsume calmed down after the reasurance, but then asked, "Are you craving?" A little embarrassed 'Hai' could be heard over the line. The man sat up, starting to get dressed, but too tired to actually put anything on. "Wakata, what are you craving?" He said, putting on his shoes and grabbing a dark gray hoodie. "I don't think any store is going to have it..."

"Daijobu, just tell me." A little pause went between them before Selena spoke again. "Tajin." Natsume stopped in his tracks. "Huh?"

"Tajin and Watermelon."

Tahin?

"Eer.." A small chuckle was let out of the pregnant girl. "I knew it, I shouldn't have called. Gomen ne, Natsume-san." Before Selena could hang up, Natsume let out an 'Oi'. "You didn't tell me what Tahin is. I could get the Watermelon, but I need to know what I'm looking for." Another pause. "Chile."

"Chile? Ah, like the Mango ice and chile?"

"Hai." Natsume grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Okay, I'll be over in about an hour-"

"Natsume." The man stopped, his heart racing. "H-hai?"

"Don't forget your house keys." Natsume smilled at the girl. "I got them."

"And Natsume?"

"Hai?"

"Don't forget to lock your door."

"Got it."

"Natsume?"

"Yes?"

"No texting and driving."

"Wakata."

"And Natsume-"

"Daijobu, Selena. I got everything. I'm locking the door, I'm gonna drive safe. I'll be there in an hour with your Watermelon and Tahin." Honestly, he felt like he was talking to his mother. Mother instincts.

"Tajin."

"Got it. Try to get some sleep while you're waiting."

"Hai, arigato Natsume-san." San?

With that, Natsume left on his quest. Going out in grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie...

 **. . . An hour later . . .**

 _Try to get some sleep while you wait..._

"You say that, but I couldn't get any sleep. Sigh." Selena rolled over for the upteenth time that night. Finally having enough, Selena got out of bed.

"Chii?" The girl looked back at the half-sleeping squirrel, instantly regretting getting up. "Gomen ne, Juli." Juli shook his head, indicating that it was okay. "Why are you up so late?" He said walking over to the girl. Selena frowned slightly as she put a hand to the massive bump. "I'm craving."

"Oh?" Juli cocked his head to the side. Just then, Selena's phone went off, notifiying that she got a text. Quickly, the girl grabbed her phone and read.

 _I'm here, but I couldn't find the Tahin:(_

Selena frowned once again as she thought, _Tajin_. She fixed her hair, putting it in a messy bun. I'm pretty sure that Ukyo-san has some in the Kitchen. She thought as she made her way to the elevator.

 **. . . Minutes later . . .**

Selena made her way to the Kitchen, where she saw Natsume already cutting up the Watermelon into tiny pieced so she could use a fork. A smile made it's way onto her face at the sight. She then, walked down the stairs so she didn't wake the others. Selena then, tried sneaking up, feeling more like a child than ever before. Hiding right behind him, the girl stood on her tip-toes, covering the man's eyes with her hands. Leaning her head on his shoulder she said, "Guess who?" Natsume stopped what he was doing and smiled, even letting out a small chuckle. "I know it's you, Selena."

"Eh? How did you know?" The girl dropped her hands to her sides and went to stand next to Natsume with a small pout. Natsume smiled, contuing his work from before he was inturrupted. "None of my brothers would ever do that, not even Wataru."

"Oh." Selena said stealing a piece of fruit from the bowl.

"I also saw it was you coming down the stairs." He said into the silence, getting an 'Eh' from Selena. The girl pouted again. "Cheater." She said, stealing another piece of fruit. "Huh? How am I a cheater?" Natsume said confused as he looked over to Selena who jumped onto the counter, swinging her long, skinny legs. The girl shrugged her shoulders, taking another fruit. "Oi, if you keep stealing from the bowl thered be none left for me." The man said, looking at Selena from the corner of his eye. He noticed that she was wearing only a Maroon sports bra and matching short shorts. From this point of view her breasts were huge as was her butt. Natsume stared at her dark, creamy thighs. His pants growing tighter by the second. A blush creeping up on the man's face. Natsume quickly looked away trying to contain himself, failing.

"N-ne, aren't you cold dressed like that?" Selena stopped what she was doing and looked down. "No, before this I was really hot."

Damn, if this keeps up I won't be able to control myself. Natsume thought.

 **. . . Minutes later . . .**

Natsume was finishing up the dishes when he felt arms being wrapped around him from behind. He looked down to see small, tan hands. He looked over his shoulder to see a dark, messy bun. "Selena?" The girl nuzzled her face into his back, loving the smell of him. "Arigato, Natsume." Blush took over Natsume's face and his whole body grew hot. "Y-you're welcome."

"Are you done with the dishes?" The man nodded as he asked, "Did this fill your craving?" A pause went between them. "No, but Javi has seemed to calm down." She said as she went to sit down, Natsume following close behind...

 **. . . In the morning . . .**

 **(March 28th, 2015)**

The next morning Everyone were coming down the stairs in silence when Tsubaki shouted, "Oi, Natsume!" Everyone looked to where Tsubaki was currently staring.

There, on the couch, tangled in each other's limbs, was Selena and Natsume. Selena, curled in Natsume's side, her arm wrapped around his chest. Her right leg wrapped itself around Natsume's left leg. Her head tucked in the crook of his neck with his cheek resting ontop of dark brown locks. Natsume rested his hand on Selena's bulging stomah, his other hand resting on her hip. Currently, Natsume wasn't wearing a shirt, his hoodie on Selena instead. The hoodie big on the girl, going past her knees, making it look like she was wearing nothing underneath.

Upon hearing the sudden noise, Selena let out a small mew as she nuzzled her nose into Natsume's neck with a smile. In return, Natsume visibly tightened his hold on the girl. Not knowing that the scene was making the others jealous. Kaname, Tsubaki, Subaru and Yusuke sent Natsume glares, boring a hole into his head. Like he could feel the heated stares, Natsume opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared, he could see everyone standing infront of him with angry expressions. "N-nani?" He asked.

"Hey, what are you doing with Selena, and why is she not wearing anything but your hoodi?" Tsubaki said, a little too loudly. Suddenly, Selena woke up, fluttering her eyes. Her long lashes tickling the skin of Natsume's neck. "Tsubaki, you woke up Selena." Everyone looked towards the white-haired boy who was blushing. "Not only me, but you woke up Javi." Selena said groggily as stretched her body. Once she finished stretching, she rested her hand on Natsume's chest and looked up to the man. Their faces very close. "Ohayo, Natsume-san."

"O-Ohayo." The man said, blushing madly. "Ne, Selena, why are you wearing Natsume's shirt?" Yusuke asked eagerly as Selena sat up straight and stretched her arms above her head. "Why is Natsume here?" Azusa asked. Selena smiled as she grabbed the said man's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I was craving watermelon and Tajin last night, so I called him. Although, he couldn't find the Tajin."

"Tajin?" Ukyo's eyes widened as he went into the kitchen and came back later with a little bottle. "You mean this?" Selena looked at it and gasped. "We had it this whole time?" She said a little down. At this, the girl put her hand on her stomach and gave a groan. "What is it?" Masaomi asked. Everyone taking a step closer. "I'm craving again." Natsume sat straight as he looked to the girl. "Do you want me to get more Watermelon?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" Natsume shook his head as he got up, looking for his keys and phone. Before he got into the elevator Selena yelled his name. "Ah Matte Natsume-san." The man turned around to see the girl coming up the stairs, hoodie in hand. She was once again exposed like last night.

"O-oi!"

"Selena!"

"Chii-chan!"

Everyone yelled as they saw just how little-to-nothing the pregnant girl was wearing. Selena handed Natsume his hoodie back with a smile on her face. "You can't go out wearing no shirt now, can you?" Natsume sighed and replied, "No, but i gave you my hoodie because of your attire." Selena cocked her head to the side with a curious look. So innocent. Everyone thought. "Chii-chan." Louis said as he put his sweater around her and zipped her up. "you can't walk around the house wearing almost nothing. You're still a lady." Selena blushed as she was scolded once more. "Hai."

With that, Natsume left...

 **. . . Two months later . . .**

 **(May 24th, 2015)**

 **(It's time)**  
A very pregnant girl sat in the frontroom watching the movie 'El Dorado'. Her long, curly, dark brown hair was swept to the side. Her big, blue eyes filled with joy as she watched the movie. Her stomach as big as a beach ball. Her pet squirrel laying ontop of her stomach. Joining her were Kaname, Iori and Wataru, as everyone else was busy that day. Selena was in the middle, Wataru to her left and Kaname to her right while Iori sat on the other side of Wataru. The youngest son had Selena's arm around him, combing her fingers through his hair out of habbit, now that she was becoming a mom she became more affectionate amongst the Asahina brothers. They seem to like the attention.

At the part where the two main characters were mistaken for God's, Selena, with much effort, stood up and went to the Kitchen.

"Imouto-chan, where are you going?" Asked Kaname. Stopping to look back, Selena replied, "I've gotten thirsty, so I'm getting a bottled water." Lately, water was the source of the girl's cravings, that and ice. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have got it for you."

"Yes, but my back was hurting from sitting for so long." She said as she went into the Kitchen. The boys returned to watching the movie. Not minutes later they heard a splash. "Ah." A gasp sounded throughout the room. Kaname and the others raced to where Selena was. Clutching her stomach with a pained expression, Selena leaned onto the counter. The boys could see liquid running down her legs. They looked up and heard the very words they rehearsed in their heads, but were not ready to hear. "The baby's coming." With that, everyone was now rushing to get to the hospital. "The baby is a week early. He's not suppossed to come yet!" Screamed Kaname as he threw the bag in the trunk. "Well that's for Javi to decide, not us." Said Selena, as she was being led to the back of the car by Iori. Juli was panicking when he realized that Louis wasn't here to take care of his Chii. "Juli, calm down." Selena said in a soft voice.

"Yay! Javier is coming!" Wataru said as Selena strapped him in. "Are we forgetting anything?" Kaname was panicking, looking around frantically. "Kaname just drive." Iori said as he held a cold, damp cloth to Selena's forehead. "Ah, the others." Selena said, looking to Iori. "I'll call them-"

"Kaname, you're driving. I'll call them."

"Iori's so cool!" Wataru said.

"Am I the only one who's panicking?" Kaname asked, briefly looking through his rearview mirror.

"Yes." Said the three in the back, causing Kaname to sweat drop.

"Kaname, it'll be fine. Just focus on your breathing... And the road." Selena said.

"Shouldn't you be focussing on breathing?"

"Kaname." Selena said in a warning tone no one's ever heard before.

"Wakata, wakata. To the hospital..."

 **. . . At the hospital . . .**

When the four pulled up to the entrance there were nurses and Masaomi waiting with a wheelchair. Iori carefully helped Selena out of the car and into the chair. Wataru and Iori following their brother and nurses to the room they were to wait.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up after I park the car." Kaname said to no one in particular.

When Kaname walked he saw his brothers sitting in the waiting area. "Where's Imouto-chan?" Kaname mentally slapped himself for asking such a stuid question. "We are to wait here as we are not the baby's father." Iori said as he pulled out a book from nowhere.

"And the others?"

"Already on their way here."

"Even Momma and Rintarou?"

"They'll be here tomorrow as they are both in different countries." Kaname sat down next to his little brothers, waiting for the arrival of his other brothers and also the little one.

 **. . . In Selena's room . . .**

"Masaomi-san, is my doctor coming?" Selena asked as the oldest brother helped her layed down on the bed. "I am your doctor. I'm going to be delivering the baby." Selena smiled and clasped her hands together. "I'm so happy. They let you do this?"

"Yes."

"Ah, Masaomi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How long am I going to be in labor for?"

"It depends. Why are your contractions hurting you?" Selena blushed as she said, "A little." Masaomi smiled as he turned to one of the machines she was hooked up to. "I can increase the medicine-"

"No, that's fine. I don't want to be drugged up with the baby. I want to do this naturally." Masaomi was shocked when he heard this. "Are you sure? Contractions could get really painful withought any medications."

"I'm aware." A pause passed between them. "Okay. But if you change your mind, tell me right away." Selena gave a warm smile. "Hai."

 **. . . Earlier with the rest of the brothers . . .**

 **(Ukyo)**

Ukyo was currently reading a file for his next case in his office. This certain case seemed hard enough as it was when his boss told him he had to work late tonight since he had nothing important going on. That is, until he got a certain text. Ukyo picked up his phone, secretly hoping something had come up, but not expecting what was about to happen next.

 _Selena's in labor._

Ukyo's eyes widened and like the wind, he raced to his boss's office. Without knocking Ukyo opened the door with a BANG.

"Asahina!?" His boss exclaimed.

"Sir, may I take a leave? Something important came up!"

"Asahina, you're not leaving unless someone is dying or being born." Ukyo raised his brows with a smile on his face and his boss understood. "You're having a baby right now?!" Ukyo didn't get time to correct his boss as he was pushed out of the office. "Go, go, go! Hurry, or you'll miss the birth!" With that, Ukyo left...

 **(Hikaru)**

Hikaru sat on his couch lazily with his laptop on his, well... Lap. A glass of wine in his hand, the other typing away.

 _Buzz, buzz._

"Ara?"

 _Selena's in labor._

Hikaru smiled and downed his drink as he closed his laptop and was already out the door...

 **(Tsubaki &Azusa)**

As Tsubaki and Azusa were on their way out the door, their phone's went off.

 _Selena's in labor._

The boys looked at each other excitedly as they went to go tell their manager the good news...

 **(Natsume)**

Natsume was sitting at work as he was working at his computer. He had his cup of coffee in his hand when his phone went off. He swipped at the screen to read the text message.

 _Selena's in labor._

Natsume spit out his drink as his friend said, "That's nasty." in the background. But he was not heard as Natsume was already out the door, leaving his friend to clean up the mess.

 **(Louis)**

Louis was taking a break at work from doing hair all morning.

 _Buzz._

The beautician looked down at his phone and smiled.

"Sakura-san, cancel the rest of my appointments please." Louis said as he headed out the door...

 **(Subaru)**

"Hey, Subaru, your phone's going off." Subaru quickly got out of the shower and picked up his phone. Chocking on his water and hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door. Everybody looked at each other in confusion. One guy saying, "What's his deal?"

"His girlfriend is in labour." Their coach said.

"I didn't know he was having a kid?" Someone said.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend?"

Everyone laughed at what their teammates said, but hoped the best for Subaru and the mother...

 **(Yusuke)**

Sitting in class bored out of his mind was Yusuke. Starting college alone was a let down, but knowing that Selena was doing what she wanted to do made him happy.

 _Ring, ring!_

Yusuke jumped at the sound of his phone.

"Asahina!"

"H-hai, Sensei?"

"Is that your phone?" Yusuke hesitated before answering. "H-hai..."

"You know the rules."

Yusuke slowly got up and made his way to the front of the class and handed his phone to the teacher. Before the teacher could read the text outloud, he handed the phone back and said, "You are dismissed." Yusuke gave him a questioning look but looked down at the texts he got. Wondering who they were from. One from Hikaru and one from Iori. His eyes widended at the last text and he scurried his way to the front of the building where his brother was waiting.

Once Yusuke got into the car he looked over to his brother and saw that he was dressed like a man today. What are the odds? He thought.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked impationtly as he started to drive off.

"I was all the way on the English campus so I had to run all the way over here."

"Well hurry up next time."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Yusuke gave one last look at the text Iori sent him.

 _Selena's in labor._

 **(Futo)**

Sitting in his dressing room was Futo Asahina. Not knowing what was going on yet. Then, the all too knowing sound of his phone went off. Absentmindly, Futo picked up his phone. His eyes went wide and he accidently dropped his phone. Picking it back up, Futo ran out, ignoring his manager's calls out to him.

 _Selena's in labor..._

 **. . . Back at the Hospital in the waiting room . . .**

It's been three hours since everyone arrived. Most of them just played on their phones while the others looked bored out of their mind. Ukyo sat reading about his case whilst Kaname and Hikaru read their their book or magazine. Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume were on their phones. Louis was nowhere to be found. Subaru was reading a magazine about sports and Iori read a book about flowers. Yusuke was currently doing his homework while Futo was also playing on his phone. Wataru was sent home with his friend until the baby was born seeing as no one knew when that was gonna happen. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"Ne, how long until the baby is born?" Futo asked. Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru smiled. "We don't know." Ukyo said.

"Can't they just make her push already?" Futo was clearly impatient.

"I seem to recall someone saying 'It's for Javi to decide when he's ready to come out, not us.'" Kaname said with a smile on his face. Iori looked up from his book then. "While you were freaking out like a lost child as this was said." Tsubaki, Yusuke and Futo snickered at the smart comment. Kaname sent a glare. Just then, Ukyo spotted Masaomi at the front desk, a chart in his hand.

"Masaomi!" The oldest brother looked up to see his siblings in the waiting room. He walked over to the seemingly bored people. "How is she doing?" But before he could answer Ukyo, questions were being thrown at him.

"Did she have the baby yet?"

"How long is this going to last?"

"Is she even close yet?"

"Tsubaki, Futo, Yusuke. Let Masaomi talk." Said a patient Azusa. Everyone looked to their older brother. Masaomi let out a sigh with a sad smile. "She's fine. So is the baby. But she's only dialated three centimeters." The older brothers gasped and their eyes widended at the news, while the younger ones looked up questionatly. Older brothers meaning Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Subaru, Iori and Futo. Leaving Yusuke the only one who doesn't know anything about child birth.

"What does that mean?" Futo knocked Yusuke on the head for being so stupid. "It means that she's not even close to having the baby yet, baka."

"So we have a long way to go yet." Tsubaki sighed.

"Poor Selena." Azusa said.

"I bet she's in a lot of pain right now."

"I thought they had medicine for that?" At this, Masaomi shook his head. "No, she said that she didn't want to be on medicine. She said she wants this to be all natural."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Isn't that painful?" Hikaru asked. Masaomi sadly nodded his head as he said, "Very..." It suddenly got quiet around the room, but then Masaomi looked up, happy. "But, she is going to have a water birth."

"Water birth?" The brothers said.

"What does that have to do with pain? Isn't giving birth painful either way?" Natsume wondered.

"Yes, but going with water birth, there's less rips and sitting in the warm water helps with the contractions and eases the tense muscles." Everyone thought through on what Masaomi has said.

"Sooo, what you're saying is-"

"Selena's in her room-"

"In the bathtub?"

All of the boys faces went completely red at the thought. Masaomi sighed from how his brothers were acting. "Not yet, but she will be when she gets closer to delivering Javi."

"Dr. Asahina, you're needed." A small, blonde nurse said. Before Masaomi turned to leave, Ukyo said, "Ah Masaomi, have you seen Louis?"

"He's in the room with Selena." Then, Masaomi turned to leave.

"Eh?!"

"Why does he get to be in the room with Selena?!"

"Tsubaki, don't yell."

"Man, this is so unfair."

"I wanna be in the room with Nee-san."

"Yare, yare.."

"Mah."

"It can't be helped..."

 **. . . Seven hours later . . .**

Masaomi was finishing up checking on Selena when she asked, "Am I ready yet?" Masaomi looked up and gave a pitiful smile. "I'm afraid you're only five centimeters along." Selena flopped back onto her pillow. She was exhausted from all the pain she was having every 10 minutes. "Hang in there Chii." Juli said from Louis's shoulder. "Augh, Javi, please come out. Momma's tired and would like to sleep." Selena said as she rubbed her stomach. "Are you sure you don't want anything to take away the pain?" Masaomi asked for the hundreth time. As annoying it was to hear him repeat the same question over and over again, Selena had patience. "I'm sure Masaomi. Thank you for the offer." Masaomi left, leaving only Selena, Louis and Juli in the room.

Selena gave out a little groan, turning to Louis who dabbed at the sweat glistening her forehead. "Can't I at least walk, or something?"

"Chii-chan, you know that's dangerous."

"Demo-"

"Just hold on for a little longer." Selena sighed but obeyed Louis. She wondered if she'll even be able to give birth at this rate.

 **. . . 10 hours later . . .**

 **(May 25th, 2015)**

A knock was heard from the door. The person who came in gave Selena quite a shock.

"Papa!"

The older man, along with Miwa, came in. "We bring gifts!" Said Miwa, coming over to sit by Selena.

"When did you get here?" Selena asked, motioning to Louis to give her the small stirafoam cup with that special ice and water. "We came in last night."

"We were expecting to see my grandson, but-"

"We're surprised he's still not here yet." Miwa said. Selena rubbed her bulging stomach and gave a pout. "I'm surprised he's not here too."

"How long have you been in labor?" Miwa got closer to Selena wanting to hear every detail, as she had given birth 12 times. Louis took away the water and dabbed at Selena's forehead again, her hair sticking to her face. "Let's see. It was around 1 when my water broke yesterday. We got at the hospital five minutes later. Around 4 I was three centimeters dialated. Then, at 11 last night, I was five cenitimeters." Miwa gasped as she took one of Selena's hands in her own and cupped her cheek. "Oh you poor dear! 21 hours of labor, you must be exhausted!"

"Extremely." Selena sighed.

"How much are you dialated now?" Selena looked to Masaomi for that one. Getting the hint, the Doctor put on his blue glove and sat down infront of Selena at the head of the bed. Selena, already knowing what to do, spread her legs apart and grabbed Louis hand, relaxing as she did.

"Masaomi, you're her doctor?" Rinatrou said, not liking the fact the he was touching his daughter that way, but trying to be professional about it.

"I'm glad he is her doctor! Masaomi is the best one they have here." Miwa exclaimed.

"You're still five cenimeters." Selena let out a frusterated groan as she sat back again. Miwa looked at her step-daughter sadly.

"Any reason why the labor is going so slowly" Rintarou asked, stepping over to Masaomi. The oldest boy shook his head. "We've been checking up on her and Javi. They're both perfectly fine."

"Well Selena is definetly NOT fine. The poor dear is in so much pain. Masaomi, hunny give her the best pain meds."

"I can't, not without Selena's consent." Both Miwa and Rintarou looked to Selena questionelty. "Selena. are you not on any medication right now?" The girl shook her head, taking a small sip from her cup. "I don't want to be on anything while giving birth. Or before. I want this to be ALL natural."

"21 hours of painful, agonizing, labor and no meds in between? My daughter is the strongest Woman in the world!" Miwa said giving Selena a hug, Louis panicking when he thought his mother was going to crush the baby in between. Rintarou stood by Masaomi, admiring his only daughter, pausing when he looked to his step-son. "You said 'Javi' earlier. Is that his name?"

"Yes. Javier, to be exact." Masaomi replied. They both then looked to Selena. "Javier Abraham Scott Asahina Hinita Zuniga."

"Such a long name."

"It's a custom in Mexico for the children to have long names." Rintarou explained.

"Yes. Speaking of Mexico, I smell Tamales." Louis, Miwa, Masaomi and Rinatrou chuckled at Selena for being so darn cute. "Yes, I made them last night when I got home. Miwa helped."

"Would you like to eat one dear?"

"I would if I could, but I'm on a strict diet." Miwa looked over to Selena. "What do they got you eating?"

"Water."

"Gasp! Masaomi, you're starving the poor girl?!"

"Momma, you of all people should know that woman are not allowed to eat while they're in labor." Masaomi said.

"Yes, but she's been in labor for 21 hours and she's only five centimeters. Let her eat something." Masaomi frowned as he was being scolded. Feeling bad that he couldn't let Selena eat anything. "It's alright, I've been really craving ice and water only. So I'm not really hungry." Louis sighed handing Selena her cup once again. "All she had was ice and water. That's all she's been craving for the last two months."

"Last two months? Did you have any other cravings before then?" Miwa asked. Selena nodded her head. "Were they weird, like pickles and ice cream?" Selena laughed as she shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

"But still, they weren't easy cravings." Louis said, dabbing Selena's face. Rintarou noticed that Louis was acting like Selena's husband once he got into the room. He saved the information for later.

"What do you mean?" Selena's face went red with embarrassment. "I craved a lot of spicy things."

"Oh hunny, that doesn't sound bad." Louis, Selena and Masaomi shook their heads. "She didn't crave anything spicy from here." Miwa lifted a brow in confusion as she did not understand. "I craved a lot of food that had either chile on it, or Tajin."

"Is that why Ukyo called me that one day asking how to make Mango ice with chile?" Rintarou asked. The three nodded. "So, no weird cravings?"

"None at all."

"What about morning sickness?"

"I could deal with the morning sickness and the food cravings, but it's the sudden hot flashes that I could not stand."

"I never got that with any of my kids."

"It's not fun. I would stay up most of the night because of those. Or, because Javi wouldn't stop moving."

"Oh, does he move around a lot?"

"Especially when he hears me or one of the boys."

"Oh, how so?"

"The other day, I was sitting in the frontroom reading, and Kaname walks in and says 'Hi' to me. Javi went nuts. He was moving and kicking me in the ribs. He just can't get enough of the any of the boys."

"Haha, such energy."

"Ugh, I know. But, it can't be helped."

"Do you have everything? Like baby toys and clothes? A little bathtub and towels?" Selena nodded and said, "Along with blankets that I bought and knitted, and bottles and diapers. This kid is going to be spoiled from all the stuff that he has." She said pointing to her stomach. "Right Javi, Javi?" With that, Selena felt a kick. And it was hard. Selena hunched over, clutching her stomach and trying to catch her breath. Finally, she straightened letting out a breath of air she was holding in. "Whoa, that was a big one kid." Louis patted Selena's face as more sweat gathered from the harsh kick. He put his face close to her stomach, rubbing small circles where he kicked. "Javi, don't hurt your mother." At the sound of his voice, Javi grew more restless. You could actually see him moving around. Selena gave out a small sigh as she put a hand to her head. "Not even born and he's already rebelling." Miwa said.

"Javi's like 'It's gettin kinda tight in here guys. I gotta stretch.'" Selena said in a strange voice. Rintarou and Miwa made confused faces. Louis and Masaomi laughed. "Selena's very sleep deprived and made a voice for Javi. So now, whenever Javi moves around or kicks Selena makes that voice, mimmicking him." Just then a kcock was at the door.

"Come in."

A small, blonde nurse walked in walking over to Selena. "How are you feeling?" Selena offered a weak smile to her. "I'm doing alright, I don't think Javi is though." The nurse just smiled and handed Masaomi the chart she was carrying. After a moment of looking through the sheets of paper, Masaomi looked up. "Well, it looks like from the last test, Javi is doing great. He's healthy, nothing wrong. All we have to do is just wait for him to come out." Selena let out a small whimper and clutched at her head as she started to cry. "Javi why stay in there? Momma can't take anymore." Everyone looked to Selena, knowing that she was emotional because of the hormonal changes from being pregnant and from the loss of sleep. "Selena, maybe you'd feel better if those men outside visited? They've been dying to see you." After a few cries and Louis patting her head, Selena nodded. Louis wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The nurse looked at Masaomi, waiting for him to approve. "Send in one at a time-"

"It's okay, I can handle all of them in here. It's a big room. We should all fit." Selena said wiping away the last of her tears. The nurse looked back at Masaomi who only nodded and wrote something down on the chart. Moments later a knock was heard. "Come in." Selena said scooting up from her slouch. The nurse from before led in everyone. All of them very happy to see Selena, as she hid how tired she really was.

"We just spoke to Rintarou and Momma." Kaname said as he sat down in the chair next to Louis. "They said that you and the baby are doing just fine. Although, she also said that Javi is getting restless." Selena rolled her eyes playfully. "He's more than restless, he's beating me up." Everyone laughed at this. "He is!" Only making everyone laugh more. As everyone was sitting down Masaomi left, but not without Selena noticing. A look of worry passing over her features. "I'll be right back I just have o fill in some paper work." He reassured her before leaving the room with a soft click of the door.

Selena sighed looking at the door as Louis grabbed her hand. "Chii-chan, you need to drink." He said holding the cup infront of her face. Just then, a huge, long contraction came, causing Selena to hunch over. She gasped and grabbed Louis's hand, squeezing with all her might. "Breathe." He said not showing the pain she was causing him in his hand. Everyone got really quiet, worried about Selena and the baby. Louis was the only one to stay calm and he rubbed her lower back. After a long moment, Selena straightened again letting out a long sigh as she did. "Phew. I bet I wasn't the only one affected by that, huh Javi?" a kick was the only response she got. Selena weakly layed her head on the pillow an let Louis dabb at her face some more. No one else knowing what to do.

"So, how far are you dialated?" Ukyo asked.

"Five centimeters."

"Still?" Everyone said.

"I guess Javi really likes it in there." Tsubaki said in a playful tone.

"'I'm kinda squished in here guys.'" Selena said. No one was surprised when she did that. They knew of what Selena did from Masaomi telling them. For a while, everyone just sat there, calmly talking and laughing. Everyone getting a turn to talk to Selena's stomach, to feel, to listen. It was a nice time...

 **. . . Five hours later . . .**

Selena was hunched over again from the pain the contraction brought. They were getting closer and closer together. Selena let out a small scream as it continued. Louis holding her hand and reminding her to breathe. Masaomi was checking how far along Selena was when the contraction eneded. Selena's eyes were half-lidded as she missed a full days of sleep. "26 hours of this, and still... No... Baby!" Said a breathless Selena as another contraction hit. Louis looked over to Masaomi hoping he could help. "You're ready to give birth now." Everything seemed to stop as those words hit Selena's ears. Those words she waited so long for. "What?" She said silently, hoping she didn't hear wrong. "It's time to get in the tub and give birth." Selena let herself fall back and threw her arms in the air. "Finally!" Masaomi got up and threw away his used glove, taking the chart that was on the counter. "I'll go tell everyone else while we wait for the bath to fill." Selena looked over to Louis, tears shinning in her eyes. "Finally, he's coming." Louis smiled and hugged Selena, careful of the baby.

 **. . . In the waiting room . . .**

Masaomi arrived to most of his brothers sleeping. Yusuke and Futo were slumped up against each other. Subaru had his head back as Tsubaki and Azusa leaned against each other. Iori was falling asleep, though he tried not to with all his might. Ukyo was the first to notice Masaomi and stood up straight. "So?" He quietly asked but with no luck as he awoke everyone else. Tsubaki was in the middle of stretching when Masaomi said, "She's 10 centimeters dialated. She's ready to give birth now."

"Ugh, finally!" Futo said as he stretched and let out a yawn. Everyone gave out a tired chuckle. "Javi was probably like, 'It's too crowed you guys, I'm gonna come out.'" Tsubaki said, mimmicking the voice Selena made when she pretended to be Javi. Now everyone was laughing. "Ne, who's allowed to be in there?" Futo asked making everyone look to Masaomi curiously. "Selena is only letting two others in the room while she gives birth." The boys looked around one another, seeing who would volunteer.

"But before anyone volunteers, Selena already picked who she wants in there."

"Who are they?" Kaname asked.

"You, Kaname." The monk blinked and surprise and pointed at himself doumbfoundly. "M-me?" Masaomi nodded and then pointed to Hikaru, signaling for him to follow. The man, sometimes woman, smiled as he stepped up stopping next to his sibling. "Come brother, we don't want to be late." With taht, he followed right behind Masaomi. Once they arrived at the door, Masaomi knocked. Hearing a small 'Come in'. They opened the door to reveal a very naked Selena standing next to Louis who she was handing her gown to. The men looked at her, taking in every last detail. Her beautiful, flushed face. Stray hairs sticking to her face from all the sweat she made making her glow. Her long, slender neck to her collar bone. Their gazes then landed on something they've only dreamed about seeing. Her breasts were huge from all the milk she made. Her nipples, dark and hardened from the cold air. Or maybe it was from them staring. Her stomach, now big, had slight pinkish stretch marks from her hips to her ribcage. They could see the dark curls that grew between her dark, creamy thighs. Her butt, round and smooth leading to her long, skinny legs. Ending with the cutest, smallest feet they've ever seen.

Kaname and Hikaru's pants instantly gre tight from the sight before them. It only got worse when Selena blushed and covered herself. "Kaname, Hikaru. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't stare." She said. Masaomi walked up to her taking her hand and said, "Come. It's time." Then he led her into the bathroom. Hikaru and Kaname looked at each other, not believing what they just saw. Smiles creeping up on their lips. "Brag this to the others?" Hikaru asked. "Done." Kaname replied.

"Kaname, Hikaru!" Masaomi said. They both rushed into the bathroom seeing Louis undress. "L-Louis?!" Kaname exclaimed, not wanting to see the BIG side of his little brother. "Why are you getting naked?" Hikaru asked. Louis finished undressing and got in the tub behind Selena, taking the hair tie she extended towards him. Grabbing her long, thick curls, he mad a low, messy bun. "Louis is getting in with me." Selena stated.

That doesn't really answer the question. Kaname and Hikaru thought. "What are we here for then?"

"To help." Masaomi said like nothing was happening. The boys sighed as they knelt down, getting ready. "Alright, Kaname I want you to hold Selena's leg back. And Hikaru I want you to get on the other side and do the same. Louis no matter how hard she squeezes, don't let go of Selena's hands. Selena I want you to push when I tell you to and to stop when I say. Only when I say, okay?" Selena nodded, already tired. "Alright, Get ready to push in 3, 2, 1. Push." Selena hunched forward and let out a loud groan. Pushing with all her might. Tears gathering in her eyes from the excrutiating pain she felt. It felt like pushing out a huge watermelon.

"Stop. Okay relax, breathe." Selena slumped back into Louis. Her heart thumping against her chest rapidly.

"Okay, push."

"Already?" She said as another contraction hit her.

"Aaaaaahh!" This pain was worse than before. Getting rapped was nothing compared to this.

"Stop, now breathe." Selena could not believe how hard this actually was. She tried getting all the air she could get before the next contraction.

"Push." Selena's face scrunched up as she pushed. Her screams could be heard all the way to the waiting room...

 **. . . In the waiting room . . .**

The boys were getting ancier by the second. They began to fidget, bouncing their legs or shaking their foot rapidly.

"Aaaaaahh!" They all jumped from the scream.

"Was that Selena?" Yusuke asked, jumping up he started to walk towards the room.

"Yusuke, you're not allowed in there right now. Come back." Ukyo said. With much sadness, Yusuke did as he was told, getting up moments later to pace.

"She'll be fine Yusuke." Natsume said.

"Yeah, so sit down. You're making me nervous." Futo complained.

Once again, Yusuke did as he was told...

 **. . . Back in Selena's room . . .**

 **(Four hours later)**

"AAaaaah!" Selena screamed, although her voice was growing hoarse from all of her previous screaming.

"Stop." Selena slumped against Louis, the water growing cold again. She breathed heavily, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion.

"Let's take a break. We have a while until the next contraction." Masaomi said as he ordered the nurse to put in more warm water. The oldest brother turned to look at Selena. Her face flushed from all the pushing. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She's so tired. He thought. He got up and knelt down next to Kaname who was wiping at the young girl's face. "Selena, I think we should go into an emergency C-section." Selena tiredly looked up. "What?" She asked.

"An emergency C-"

"I know what an emergency C-section is." Selena snapped, her patients running out hours ago. She went back to breathing hard. So, so tired. Masaomi looked over to the nurse and ordered for a C-section. Selena's eyes snapped open. "No!" The boys, including the nurse, looked at her. Stunned that she was being stubborn. Masaomi sighed. "Selena, if we don't do the C-section either you, or Javi will die." He explained sending Kaname, Hikaru and Louis into full panic.

"Imouto-chan, you have to do the C-section."

"I will NOT go into a C-section."

"Selena, if you don't then someone is going to die." Hikaru said. Selena just sighed and got into position. "We'll be fine. Let's continue."

"Chii-chan!"

"Selena!"

"Imouto-chan!"

"Stop it!" Selena yelled as she splashed Kaname, Masaomi and Hikaru, They all coughed as she got water up their noses. Selena let go of Louis's hands and pulled herself up with a scowl on her face as she said, "We are not gonna die. Now the three of you get a grip, or so help me I will **GROUND** you for a month. **UNDERSTAND?!"** The boys grew silent, water dripping off their hair and clothes. Selena layed back against Louis, her breathing heavier than before.

"Let's continue..." Masaomi said, breaking the silence. Selena got ready for the next contraction to hit, not letting the others know that she was close to losing conciousness...

 **. . . 30 minutes later . . .**

"You're doing great Selena, I can see the head!" Masaomi said with so much relief. The others, sighing out their relief as well.

"Push Selena, push!"

"NNnnAAAHhhh..." Selena felt like she was pushing a huge boulder out.

"Just one more push and you'll be done!"

"AaaaaaaHhh!"

"You did it." Masaomi said.

"Yokatta..." Selena said weakly with a small smile on her lips.

"Chii-chan, you were great." Selena didn't respond, her eyes were closed and her breathing was light and barely there.

"Chii-chan?" Still no response, her breathing suddenly stopped. Masaomi then turned towards the group, a frown on his face.

"Masaomi?"

"The baby's not breathing."

"Give him to me." Selena said, fully awake now. The boy's stilled hearts started up again.

"Selena, I'm sorry. We did everything that we could-" Masaomi stopped at what he saw. Selena had her mouth over the baby's nose and mouthed and breathed air into him. Then, she started to spank him hard. Each spank harder than the last.

"Selena, stop it's no use." But Masaomi's words fell upon deaf ears as the girl kept on. With one last spank the loudest cry rang out throughout the room. Selena held the baby close to her chest, tears dripping down her face. "Gomen Javi. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I just wanted to to live." She brought the baby close to her face and began giving him kisses. All of them sat there while Masaomi went out to share the good news. Everyone got happy and hugged each other asking when can they meet Javi.

"Not yet. Selena's really exhausted and needs her sleep. You can come back tomorrow." Though saddened, the brothers did as they were told and got sleep themselves.

That night Selena lay awake, watching her beautiful baby boy. His skin was dark like hers and he was born with a full head of hair. She later found out that he has blue eyes. Let's see if they stay that way. She thought. Selena continued to stare at her precious Jii-chan. Noticing that he had a different nose and head shape from her. She frowned at this but realized that his hair was already starting to curl and that he had the same lips and fingers as her. Tears were falling from her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "Chii-chan, you're suppossed to be sleeping."

"Gomen ne, Louis. But I can't stop looking at Javi." Louis leaned over and let himself have a peak at the baby. "Mhm. He's very beautiful." Selena leaned against Louis's chest. "He is, isn't he?" Before anyone could speak, Javi began to whimper that turned into a cry. "Oh, sh, sh, sh. MY baby." Selena said as she picked him up and held him against her chest. "I think Jii-chan is hungry." Selena then began to take out her breast, not at all embarrassed that Louis could fully see. She then began to sing a song softly.

 _"Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine..."_

 **. . . The next morning . . .**

Around 10 the next morning, a knock was heard.

"Come in!" Selena said as she just got done feeding.

Masaomi came in, behind him was Wataru held by Ukyo. Kaname and Hikaru behind them. Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume and Subaru entered. Lasty, Iori, Yusuke and Futo came in through the door. Futo ending up closing the door behind him.

"Selena."

"Onee-san!"

"Imouto-chan."

"Nee-san."

Everyone said as they came in. Selena took Javi from Louis. Tugging his blanket to the side so the rest could see his face she said, "Everyone. Meet Javier Abraham Scott Asahina Hinita Zuniga." The boy's breath was taken away. Instantly falling in love with this precious baby boy. His dark brown locks already beginning to curl.

"He has you lips." Someone pointed out but Selena didn't know who as she was too busy staring at her son.

"Onee-chan, can I hold him?" Selena then looked up, seeing Wataru already made his way to her side. Louis putting his hands on his shoulders. Giving him a smile she said, "Of course." Louis took Javi and led Wataru to a chair. Putting a pillow underneath his arms so they didn't get tired, Louis carefully handed the boy to Wataru. "Mind his head."

"Louis, he'll be fine." Selena reassured him. Still, Louis felt worried.

"He's so tiny. And new." Selena smiled as she rested her head against the pillow. She really needed to shower. And sleep...

Another knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Masaomi said. Miwa poked her head through and made her way over to Selena's side, giving her a nice, long hug. "How are you?"

"Fine. Tired. Sore." The last comment Selena shifted uncomfortably.

"It wont last long dear."

"Is he here? Is Javi here yet?" Rintarous asked, holding a big stuffed, very realistic if Selena might add, snow leopard and black panther.

"He certainly is." Selena said in a soft, weak voice. Both parents looked up as they heard a 'Goo'. Miwa covered her mouth with her hands as teard began to collect in her eyes along with Rintarou who hugged his daughter, very happy that she was able to have a healthy, but long, birth. Miwa made her way over to Wataru, arms stretched out. "Can I?" Louis then stepped up, grabbing Javi and giving him to his adoptive mother. "Oh, (sniff). Look how precious you are. (laugh) He has your lips." Selena gave a weak smile and said with a hoarse voice, "That's what they tell me."

Next to hold him was Rintarou who just cooed at his grandson. After him, Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru. Who did nothing but stare at the boy until it was the next peron's turn. Tsubaki was next as Louis handed him little Javi. "Sugoi, Selena. He looks exactly like you." Louis and Selena looked at each other with warm smiles. Tsubaki looked down again. "Hey little guy. You're pretty tiny." Masaomi stepped in. "Actually, he's pretty big." Selena stopped sipping her straw as she said, "Tuh, I'll say! He was huge to push out!" Everyone chuckled. "Chii-chan, you did good." Louis said, pecking Selena on the head as he urged her to keep drinking.

The next to hold Javi was Azusa, then Natsume. After them was Subaru who looked like he was having a tough time. "Subaru, is something wrong?" Selena asked.

"No, it's just that..." Selena qwerked up a brow at him.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna drop him."

"Daijobu, Louis is there to catch him if you do." After hearing that, Subaru felt both better and not better.

Louis then handed Javi to Iori who held him close to his chest and slightly rocked back and forth. Yusuke was next, tears flowing down his cheeks when he actually got to hold him. "He's so beautifu.' he said.

"You sound like a woman on her period." Futo exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"Let me hold him." Yusuke carefully handed Javi to Futo since Louis was currently getting Selena more water and ice chips. Futo was so amazed at how small this baby was and instantly smiled. "Javi, Javi." Hearing his name, Javi opened his eyes and revealed his ocean blue orbs. Futo sucked in a breath and smiled once more, putting his head against the baby's for only a second then saying, "You know when you're older, I'm gonna take you all around the world on my tours so you can meet hot foriegn chicks."

"Futo!" The idol looked up innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "It's inevitable."

"Oh boy." Selena said. The last one to hold Javi was Masaomi before he was passed back to Louis who then gave him to his mother after holding him for a bit. Selena held her son up against her chest as the baby cooed. "Ahwhat? Ahwhat?" She said in a baby voice. Javi cooed some more making everyone smile. "Javiary, Javiary. You're so hairy. You wear underwear on you head." Everyone shook their heads and rolled their eyes at how silly Selena was becoming now that she is a mother.

"He was just born yesterday."

"He doesn't wear underwear." Tsubaki and Azusa said. Selena gave them a look, nodding her head when she said, "I seen it."

Everyone laughed again and continued on with the visit. No one was ever happy before as they were now in this moment...

 **. . . Seven months later . . . (December 25th, 2015)**

 **(Christmas)**

Selena was sitting on the couch along with her father, Miwa and everyone else. Her father and Miwa to her right and Louis to her left. Sitting next to her father was Kaname, Subaru and Natsume, follwed by Tsubaki and Azusa. On the other side of Louis was Masaomi, Wataru, Ukyo, Hikaru, Iori, Yusuke and Futo. At the moment everyone was laughing from the what Selena was saying.

"Look at my butt!" She said as she tossed Javi in the air.

"Look at my butt!"

 _Toss._

"Look at my butt!"

 _Toss._

"Look at my butt!"

 _Toss._

"Oh. My. God. Look. At. My. Butt."

 _Toss._

"Look at my butt you guys." Selena said in her Javi voice as she kissed him four times in a row between his eyes. "My butt, my butt, my butt!" Ever since he was born, Javi's pants always had something on his but. Today, since it was Christmas, it was Santa's face matching with Santas hat that he wore. Louis took Javi from Selena, the boy saying 'Ga, ga, ga' chewing on his hand.

"He really likes being tossed in the air." Louis said softly taking Javi's fingers out of his mouth.

"Did you see his smile? I think that's the biggest one I've seen yet from him." Tsubaki said.

"Mmm." Selena said as she finished taking a sip from her bottled water. Pointing at Tsubaki she said, "You know what he really gets a kick from? Futo's 'I love you' song." Futo perked up once he heard this. "Really?" He asked. Selena turned around and faced him, nodding her head. "Oh yeah, whenever he hears you sing on the radio or tv when I'm cleaning the house, he goes nuts. He laughs until he's out of breath." Suddenly, Futo stood up and turned on one of the recordings from the list that Selena made for Javi. Instantly, the 'I love you' song started playing and then you could hear Futo singing. Javi started to jump hearing the song. Then, everyone joined in.

 _"Nando demo I love you I love you sakebo yo_

 _Kimi no henji ga hoshikute_

 _Ubau dake no kisu nante chigau chigau ai janai!_

 _Donnani tsuyoku daite mo donna etsuku mitsumete mo_

 _I love you ga kikoenai doushite doushite kimi wa_

 _utsumuite shimau no_

 _(Natsume)_  
 _Hashagi tsukarete nemuru_

 _(Subaru)_

 _yawaraka na ikizukai_

 _(Futo)_

 _Kono mama zutto mitsumetete ageru_

 _(Tsubaki)_

 _Okoshi cha ikenai yo ne_

 _(Azusa)_

 _Fure taku naru shoudou_

 _(Yusuke)_

 _Muboubi sugiru kuchibiru no sei da!_

 _(Kaname &Wataru) _

_Yume no naka de dare to iro no (Nani wo shiteru no?)_

 _(Ukyo &Juli) _

_Jealousy de yakedo shisou desu (Mo shika shite yatsura to iru no ka?)_

 _(Iori &Masaomi, Louis&Hikaru) _

_Sono basho e to (Sotto sotto) Shinobi komitai (Ii daro?)_

 _Yume demo watashi takunai_

 _Nando demo I love I love you sakebu yo_

 _(Tsubaki &Azusa) _

_Kimi no henji ga hoshikute_

 _(Kaname &Iori)_

 _Ubau dake no kisu nante_

 _(Masaomi &Wataru) _

_Chigau_

 _(Natsume &Subaru) _

_Chigau_

 _(Ukyo &Hikaru) _

_Ai Janai!_

 _(Louis &Juli) _

_Madoromu kimi no yoko de_

 _(Yusuke &Futo) _

_Nemurenu yoru wo nageku yo_

 _I love you wo kikasete negoto datte ii kara_

 _Kuchibiru yo ugo ite_

 _(Futo)_

 _Neboketen no kawaii_

 _(Hikaru)_

 _Yuuwaku sarete ageru_

 _(Kaname)_

 _Nemuri hime ni ohayou no kiss shiyou_

 _(Masaomi)_

 _Mitsumete slow motion_

 _(Yusuke)_

 _Yabai ore no junjou?_

 _(Iori)_

 _Itsuka wa boku no mono ni naru kiseki_

 _(Louis &Tsubaki) _

_Kokuhaku was doramatikku ni (Mou kakusenai)_

 _(Ukyo &Azusa) _

_Hen desu ne doki doki shimasu (muchuu ni nari sugiteru yo ne)_

 _(Subaru &Juli, Natsume&Wataru) _

_Ni juu yon jikan (Zutto zutto) Omae wo mamoru (ii desho~)_

 _Hitorsu yane no shita destiny_

 _Onegai da I miss you I miss you chikatte_

 _(Natsume &Subaru) _

_Kiyauku hohoemanai de_

 _(Ukyo &Hikaru) _

_Taai nai yasashi sa nado_

 _(Yusuke &Hikaru) _

_Yamate_

 _(Tsubaki &Azusa) _

_Yamate_

 _(Louis &Juli) _

_Tsurai yo_

 _(Masaomi &Wataru) _

_Yosomi o shiteru suki ni_

 _(Kaname &Iori)_

 _Ubau no wa kantan dakedo_

 _I love you wo kikasette kondo wa kimi no ban da ya!"_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. My brother's 'I love you' song playing. I got up lazily, looking at the time. 9:20 am. May 25th, 2019.

 _Four years. Wow._ I thought as I got up to get dressed. I walked to my bathroom and pulled out my hair dryer pulling back my white/ash hair from my face and into a high ponytail. I grabbed my keys and left after saying, "I'm off!"

I drove down the street thinking back to four years ago. How happy I was when Javi was born. How happy she was. I arrived the same time as my brothers. Nodding to each other and hugging one another as we walked to our destination. We stopped once we saw two graves. On them were the names of our loved ones...

 _Javier Abraham Scott Asahina Hinita Zuniga. Birth, May 25th, 2015-Death, May 25th, 2015_

 _Selena Emma Rose Zuniga Hinita Asahina Birth, July 6th, 1996-Death, May 25th, 2015_

 **. . . Four years ago . . .**

 _"You're doing great Selena, I can see the head!" Masaomi said with so much relief. The others, sighing out their relief as well._

 _"Push Selena, push!"_

 _"NNnnAAAHhhh..." Selena felt like she was pushing a huge boulder out._

 _"Just one more push and you'll be done!"_

 _"AaaaaaaHhh!"_

 _"You did it." Masaomi said._

 _"Yokatta..." Selena said weakly with a small smile on her lips._

 _"Chii-chan, you were great." Selena didn't respond, her eyes were closed and her breathing was light and barely there._

 _"Chii-chan?" Still no response, her breathing suddenly stopped. Masaomi then turned towards the group, a frown on his face._

 _"Masaomi?"_

 _"The baby's not breathing."_

 _"Neither is Selena!" Hikaru said. Kaname took the liberty of taking Selena out of the tub and laying her on the floor as he began CPR. "Imouto-chan, wake up." He said as he patted her cheeks but not getting a response. "Imouto-chan!" Kaname started doing compressions again while across the room Masaomi was doing CPR to Javi. Both unconcious and not responding starting to turn blue. "Imouto-chan, wake up! Don't you want to see Javi? You're baby boy. Look he's over-" Kaname stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw his older brother look up, tear-filled eyes, shaking his head. Indicating that the child did not make it. Kaname looked back to Selena, her face losing it's color. Still not breathing..._

 _The man began doing compressions breaking the girl's ribs in the process._

 _"Kaname..."_

 _The man ignored his brother and continued._

 _"Kaname."_

 _He just kept going. He just had to._

 _"Kaname!" Hikaru slapped his brother, making him stop, and said, "She's gone! Selena and Javi are gone!" Hikaru then looked to Selena. Her motionless boddy was terrifying. "Why didn't you do the C-section BAKA!? YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!" Hikaru wept on Selena's now cold body. Louis was frozen in the tub as he stared at the small, unmoving body that belonged to Javi now under a blue sheet. Masaomi left to go inform the rest of his brothers. Kaname sat there his head in his hands as he, too, wept._

 _When Masaomi arrived Ukyo was the first to notice that something was wrong. The rest of the Asahina brothers stood up with smiles on their faces asking if they could see Selena yet. But their smiles soon vanished..._

 _"Javier... Didn't make it." Gasps sounded across the room as everyone looked down in disbelief. Tsubaki looked back up, eyes hopeful. "How is Selena?" Masaomi looked away, not wanting his brothers to see the tears in his eyes but failing. "She... She's..." Tsubaki's eyes widened as his knees gave out underneath his and he fell to the floor. One word escaping his mouth. "No." Yusuke started to cry along with Futo. Iori clutched to the cross-shaped necklace around his throat until his hand started to bleed. Subaru stood there, mouth hanging open. Ukyo went to hug Masaomi and tried to console him. It was no use since he needed consoling himself. Azusa and Natsume kneeled beside Tsubaki with their hands on his shoulders. Everyone cried in the waiting room that day. No one truly believing that the girl they all fell in love with and her son they were all going to share were now dead. When Masaomi informed Rintarou, he could hear the despiration in his voice when he asked if he was lying. He let out a choked sob when Masaomi said no._

 _A couple months later, Miwa and Rintarou divorced. Both of them not taking the death of their daughter and grandson well._

 _Since then, the Asahina brothers departed ways. Ukyo and Kaname got their own apartments. Tsubaki and Azusa took their own paths, hardly speaking to one another. Louis getting his own place close to his work. Subaru moved to his school campus as did Yusuke but they never speaking to each other when they cross paths. Iori went to go study abroad but never returned, only to visit Selena and Javi's grave. Futo went touring the world, but like Iori never came back unless to visit the graves. Wataru lived with Masaomi in the condos wehre everyone once lived happily together. But just like the memories, everyone's happy personalities fadded..._

 **. . . Present . . .**

We gathered around the joined graves from oldest to youngest. Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname and Hikaru greying. Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume with five'o'clock shadows on their faces. Subaru with a neatly trimmed cut. Iori with longer hair and empty eyes. Yusuke who's hair was longer and grew a beard. Futo who kept his long hair back in a short ponytail. And Wataru, who's eyes were once full of joy and happiness, now hallow and dark from the loss.

Looking to the tombstones underneath the names was a song.

 _"Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _Never to part_

 _Baby of mine."_

Just like my dream. I thought. Without speaking, all of us simultaneously layed down our flowers. Masaomi held a mint green flower. Ukyo had a blood red rose. Kaname had a dark purple tulip. Hikaru held a a red rose. Tsubaki had a purple tulip. Azusa had a blue forget-me-not. Natsume had a green flower. Subaru had a lighter green flower. Iori had a grey rose. Yusuke held a red rose. Futo held an orange tulip. Wataru held a pink rose. And I, had a violet tulip.

The wind blew around us and it was at that moment that I felt arms being wrapped around me and hear a baby cooing. I must have not been the only one to hear the cooing because all of my brothers looked around. But, we were the only ones at the cemetery since it was private. My heart clenched, and I felt myself losing my breath. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart. A big lump formed in my throat making it hard to swallow. As I layed down my flower I said, "I hope you two are doing fine." My brothers gave my a sad smile, understanding how I felt for the two. For all of them have felt, and still feel, the same. I got up and turned to leave, not being able to handle the visit anymore. The wind pushed against me, like it was saying _'Don't go yet'_. Just then, I heard the same 'coo' from before. This time, I whipped around quickly and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Selena stood there over her grave, Javi in her arms. Both of them smiling at us. I looked around to see if any of my brothers were seeing this. Just like me, they all stared where I saw Selena and Javi. Suddenly, I saw her lips move and the ache in my heart was lifted and I was able to breathe freely again. With that, she disappeared. The rest of us stood there for a while before turning to leave again. This time, the wind blew with us, not against us. I looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was peeking through the grey clouds. I let a small smile form on my lips as I continued to look up at the sky. You're story is truly a **beautiful tragedy**. After that thought, I turned to leave.

 _Ashiteru..._

* * *

 **Side Note:**

We all thought that Selena committed suicide that day. She's been through so much that year that she couldn't handle it all. We think it's suicide because she knew her and the baby would die if she didn't get the C-section. But none of us can prove that's the reason. Maybe all of us thought that because it was our way of coping our loss. We all loved her. More than we probably should have, but I know for a fact that if we could go back in time, none of use would change anything. We would go through the same heartache just to meet her one last time...

* * *

 **If you didn't figure it out, the person telling this story was Louis. He barely talks and he's very mysterious. Who knows what could be hidden away in his mind.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	2. Please Read!

**Hi, sorry, but if you guys could please leave Reviews that would be awesome because I really want to know what you guys think. This is my first finished story. I was very proud of myself when I posted this because it took me at least three days to write. Also, I would like to see if you guys would like me to write a new story! So please, leave lots and lots of reviews. That is, if you guys haven't given up on me...**


	3. Please Read This Too!

**I'm sorry to inform everyone that my new work is coming a little later than I expected. So, I'm writing a one-shot for Beautiful Tragedy. I hope it will suffice! Please read and review**


End file.
